


It Was All Worth It

by spacethezach



Series: The Magical Life of RT [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacethezach/pseuds/spacethezach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Sneaks out to talk to Lindsay</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> ayo guess who's back im writing the lunacross don't worry

Michael rubbed his eyes as he sat down in his seat. Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn’t the  _ worst  _ class, but it wasn’t the best either. Jeremy sat down on Michael’s right and Michael smiled. It still surprised Michael that Gavin-of all people- was in Ravenclaw. As the class started, Michael’s eyes started at Lindsay Tuggey, who sat in front of Jeremy.

 

She was something  _ else. _

 

Mesmerizing green eyes, cotton candy sky hair, a smile that made Michael have to remind himself to breathe. 

 

They had never talked, well, she asked him for a quill once, but other than that? Lindsay didn’t know Michael existed. 

 

Probably.

 

Something clicked in his ear and he swung his head to find Professor Haywood staring him down. Haywood was the school’s ‘hot teacher’. All the girls and gays (and some ghosts) swooned over him, “Mr. Jones, as enchanting as you may find Ms. Tuggey, save your love interests for lunch. These grades are more important than green eyes.”

 

There were laughs around the room as Michael answered the question with a stutter in his voice. He didn’t look at Lindsay the rest of the glass.

 

“Ooooh boi! Haywood fucked you over!”

 

“Yeah...” Michael sighed into his dinner, “I got got.”

 

Gavin laughed, his tie being undone and tucked into his pocket. It was a little hard to tell that he was a Ravenclaw sitting at the Gryffindor table. Michael was the only Gryffindor out of his friends, and Gavin was the only one stupid enough to break the rules and sit with him. Other than Ray- but Ray didn’t count.

 

Ray was a Gryffindor a long time ago, before the sorting hat. He’s now just a ghost that roams around, shouting memes and flirting with Haywood, “Man, that turkey looks fuckin’  _ good _ ,” Ray sighed from behind Michael.

 

Michael cackled, “hehehe fuck you, Ray.”

 

“Same you to,  _ Vav, _ ” 

 

“I’m Michael.”

 

“Whatever”

Michael rolled his eyes as he picked at his mashed potatoes. Jeremy collapsed at the end of the table, “I bear messages from your queen, King Mogar.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jeremy.”

 

“No, I’m serious.”

 

Michael dropped his fork, “What? What did she say?” Michael’s mouth starts to go a mile a minute, “Does she know my name? Does she hate me? C’MON LIL J”

 

“Jesus Michael, you’re sweating like a whore in Church. Chill.”

 

Gavin glanced over at the teacher's table,  Where Potion’s master Ramsey was eyeing the group with amusement.

 

“Make it quick, Lil J,” He warned. 

 

Jeremy took a large breath, “SoMilesLunafromhufflepufftoldheryournamecauseshesskedandafterdadatodayshesantssotalktoyouIguesstomeetyouorsomethingbutallIknowisthatshesemotionlessandwedontknowhowshefeelsandyourefuckeddude.”

 

Michael blinked several times, “What?”

 

After regaining breath, Jeremy stared Michael in the eyes, “She want to meet you properly, tomorrow, after curfew, out by the lake.”

 

“That sounds.... Date-like”

 

“Michoul, it’s not a date, boi.”

 

“Let a man dream, Gavin.”

 

“Alright, tell her I‘ll be there,” Michael concluded, “I’ll bring snacks.” Jeremy nodded and took off. Michael didn’t feel too hungry anymore.

 

The next day went nauseatingly fast. Michael felt sick all day.  _ God,  _ what did Lindsay do to him? After another fun herbology class with Gavin-who was really good at it?- Michael made sure to bring a small bag to dinner. 

 

Michael and Gavin didn’t see Jeremy, Ray said that Lindsay wasn’t even in the room, “You’ve got this, boi,” Gavin assured as he put small foods into the bag, “You’re attractive, charming, and fun to be around. Lindsay’ll love ya.”

 

“Thanks, boi,” Michael smiled, not eating.

 

“Michoul, you gotta eaaaaat,”

 

Michael shook his head, “I’ll eat later. I don’t feel well.”

 

Gavin gasped, “But you have to go out!”

 

“I know. That’s why I don’t feel well.”

 

Gavin thought for a minute before gasping and nodding, “I understand now. Okay, okay.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “I don’t know how you managed to get Ravenclaw.”

 

Michael breathed quietly against the door.

 

This was it.

 

He pushed the door open and silently made his way through the castle. The metal handle was cold and felt heavy. His one hand clicked the handle and he turned to press his back against it for more strength. 

 

Then he froze.

 

Haywood was standing in front of him, an amused ‘you got GOT son’ smirk on his face. Behind him, Ray was sheepishly waving with an apologetic smile, “Going somewhere?”

 

“I-i was just-”

 

“Going to see Ms. Tuggey,” Haywood guessed. If Ray wasn’t a ghost, he would’ve been bright red. 

 

Haywood stared down at Michael knowingly, “Uh y-yea. I-i was,” Michael sighed, admitting defeat. Michael pulled away from the door and waited for Haywood to scold him.

 

Haywood backed away a bit, his hands up in the air, “Upupup, I never came here to stop you,” Michael looks up with a confused expression, “I came here to warn you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Other teachers won’t ignore this. Think of it as your one night to do this. Use it wisely.”

 

Michael felt blessed, “You’re not giving me detention?”

 

“Heaven’s no!” Haywood laughed, “I’ve done much worse things than sneaking to the lake after curfew,” he chuckled. 

 

“You... went to Hogwarts?”

 

Haywood smiled, “I was the Ravenclaw prefect and Head Boy.”

 

“Oh,” Michael murmured.

 

“Run along now, you haven’t got much time,” Haywood chided, “And tomorrow, after dinner, I’d like to see you in my office.” Michael went pale but questioned nothing. He nodded before pushing the door open and stepping into the cool air.

 

The air smelled like freshly cut grass and rain. Michael felt cool refreshing air wrap around his muggle clothes. His eyes drifted over to the lake, where it seemed Lindsay already sat.

 

“Shit,” Michael breathed, ‘I kept her waiting,” Michael ran across the yard and stopped cold when Lindsay stood up and looked at him. Okay, maybe Michael liked her a little bit. 

 

She had ripped Jaguar leggings and combat boots, making Michael feel short. Her normal Slytherin sweater vest was covered by a leather jacket. She had also taken the liberty to wear purple eyeshadow. It made her eyes glow. After 3 years of trying to get Lindsay to talk to her, Michael finally did it. Now, he had no idea what to say.

 

“Hey,” Lindsay breathed.

 

“I brought snacks,” Michael blurted out.

 

In the low light, it was hard to tell if Lindsay blushed, “You didn’t have to-”

 

“I eat when I’m nervous,” Michael confessed, his face red and butterflies igniting in his stomach. To prove his point, Michael picked a berry out of his pocket and stuffed it into his mouth. Lindsay laughed, probably thinking Michael was making a joke. He let it stay that way and sat on the grass. Lindsay followed and sat close to him.

 

They sat for a couple of minutes, the lake being their main focus, “Sorry for uh, dragging you down with me earlier... in... um dada.”

 

Michael didn;t meet Lindsay’s eyes as he said it, but she stared at him, “Oh, that’s okay. It was Haywood who pointed it out,” She replied, tracing drawings on the ground. 

 

“Yea....” Michael took out some food and offered them to Lindsay.

 

“I’m not hungry,” she apologized

 

“Oh,” Michael murmured, feeling like an idiot. After a couple of minutes of silence, Lindsay stood up. 

 

Michael looked up at her, “You good?”

 

“Just stretching,” she whispered. Lindsay extended her arms out and her legs shook with fatigue. She made a sound of an alarm and began to fall back. Within seconds, Michael got up and caught her in her arms. After time caught up to them, they realized in sync that Michael had pretty much dipped her. 

 

They stared at each other for several seconds, noses only inches away from the others.  Her hands grabbed Michael’s shoulders and his hands lifted her back and thigh, “This... is really cliche,” Lindsay whispered, not looking away from Michael’s beautiful chocolate eyes. 

 

“That’s okay,” Michael murmured. He realized that Lindsay was probably uncomfortable and swung her back to her feet. He hadn’t realized his hands were still on her until he looked at her hip, where Michael’s left hand rested, “Oh, sorry-”

 

“It’s alright,” Lindsay chided, her hands falling from his neck onto his chest.

 

She put one hand on the middle top of his chest and the other near his waist, He seemed so... strong. God, Lindsay needed to get it together.  The grip he had on Lindsay’s hips were protective, despite Lindsay forcing them on her. Michael had curls sticking to his face from beneath the beanie, and one in particular stuck to his lip. Lindsay could count the freckles on his face, they were so close. 

 

Lindsay didn’t bother stopping herself as her finger moved the hair away, replacing it with her lips. Michael’s eyes widened as Lindsay pressed her lips to his. 

 

His first kiss

 

With  _ Lindsay Tuggey _ . 

 

She tasted like chocolate...

Michael tasted like cherries. Lindsay was painfully aware that Michael wasn’t kissing her back until he was, the grip on her hips tightening a little. Time seemed to slow down while he kissed Lindsay. Her hands wrapped back around his neck, her whole body leaned into his and then-

 

It ended. 

 

They pulled back with a yearn for more, but something wasn’t right. Lindsay looked at Michael, her lipstick smudged and probably now on his own. She looked beautiful. They both leaned in again, something burning in their stomachs. Maybe Michael was just being paranoid. Nothing was-

 

“Ms. Tuggey and Mr. Jones.”

 

Michael nearly fell into the lake as he jumped and spun around. Lindsay jumped and stumbled a little. Mr. Burns- the jinxes teacher -stood behind them with a look of disappointed boredom. 

 

“Fuck,” Michael whispered.

 

“Fuck indeed,” Burns replied, an annoying sigh starting his words. Michael glanced at Lindsay, who looked as scared as he did. Burns hung his head as he sighed, “Lindsay, you’re cunning but you not  _ that  _ cunning. Jones, you knew this was gonna happen. 25 points from each house. Get back inside, go to bed. Whatever.”

 

“YOU KISSED HER?” Gavin shrieked.

 

“Would you shut up?” Michael sneered, “Yeah, we kissed. Don’t tell the whole school, prick.’

 

“Did anyone see you?”

 

“Yeah,” he sighs, “Burns caught us.”

 

“Yikes.”

 

“I’m supposed to meet Haywood in his office-I gotta go.”

 

“Ooo fuck, good luck boi!” Gavin smiled as Michael made his way to Haywood’s class. 

 

“Mr. Hayyyywooooood?” Michael called, opening the door. The room was dark and quiet, “You wanted to see me...sir?”

 

Michael let go of the door and stood up in the room, looking in just from the doorway. “I wanted to see you after dinner.” 

 

Michael almost shrieked as Haywood pushed past him from the doorway, “Learn to just say  _ Hello _ man!” Michael wheezed. 

 

As he searched through a trunk by  his desk, Haywood explained, “Now I know that you’ll sneak out again, and I really shouldn’t be doing this-,” he grunted. He pulled out a large piece of fabric that could fit 4 people under it and patted it down gently. It was covered in swirly designs.

 

“What is it?” Michael asked as Haywood handed it to him.

 

“Try it on and find out.”

 

Michael unfolded it and wrapped it around himself, then he looked down, “Woah!” Michael looked back up to Mr. Haywood, “I can actually have this??!”

 

Haywood shrugged, “I have no use for it. It’s all yours. Now, go find your girlfriend and use it wisely,” Haywood winked. 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you want this to be a series!!


End file.
